


The Chief's Secret

by PinkRathian799



Series: Kyalin Works [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRathian799/pseuds/PinkRathian799
Summary: A small get together is being thrown at air temple island, its been a while since everyone's seen each other so they decided to have a group supper to catch up.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Works [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	The Chief's Secret

It wasn't until Lin removed her armor, out of pure habit that she realized her mistake.

"Uh, Beifong, what is that?" Korra asked, looking at a point next to her shoulder. Lin looked down at her chest, blushing.

"Its nothing, collateral damage is all." Korra leaned in closer, her hands on her hips, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Oh my Raava. I know what that is! Asami! Beifong's got a hickey!" Lin face palmed, urging Korra to keep her voice down. Asami ran over, her eyes widening at the sight.

"Korra you werent kidding." Asami said, her too looking closer.

"Stop it," Lin grunted, bending her armour back on, concealing it again.

"Well well well..." Korra smiled deviously, "looks like you owe us an explanation." 

"I owe you nothing!" Lin spat, crossing her arms. 

"Fine. I'll just ask your sister." Lins eyes widened in terror as Korra hollered for Su, who looked at them from across the way. Korra waved for her to come over and Lin almost sent her flying with a Boulder the size of the island.

"Whats up you guys? Lin," Su smiled with a dip of her head. 

"Su, I have something to ask you..." Korra grinned evily and Lin looked away in embarrassment.

"Anything Korra."

"Where might Lin get a hickey?" Su turned to Lin, her eyes wide and filled with an unreasonable amount of excitement. 

"Lin!" She gasped, "what is she talking about?"

"Its nothing," Lin replied in her best attempt at a casual voice.

"Its not nothing, spill the tea!" Asami chipped in. Before Lin could reply, Su bent her armor off her, revealing the bruise on its prominent place on her collarbone.

"Oh my God," Su said with a grin. "Lin!" She added in a high pitched tone, giving her sister a friendly swat.

"Its not a big deal. Just a one night thing." She lied. She knew it was much more than a one night thing. But it was her thing, she didn't need them tainting it. 

"Is there more?" Su asked, looking Lin up and down.

"No! Stop with the ridiculous questions!" 

"Oh there's definitely more," Korra said with confidence. Lin sighed in frustration, just when she didn't think things could get worse, Kya walked up beside Su. 

"Whats going on here?" Kya said, her smirk telling Lin she already knew.

"Beifong's got a hickey," Korra replied.

"She won't say anything," Su added, narrowing her eyes. 

"A hickey? Well Lin I had no idea that was your thing," Kya said with a wink. Lin gave her an angry glare, and Kya just stuck her tongue out in response.

"Its no one's business," she said again, knowing it wouldn't be enough to satisfy them.

"Look, Lin just tell us some details, maybe how he looked, his height, where he works, his name..." Asamis's attempt at... whatever that was failed miserably when Lin scoffed. 

"Whoever it was, it looks like you two had a good time." Kya said, running her tongue over her lips.

"Oh we did," Lin said, deciding to change her course of action, "it was like nothing I've ever done before. It was so raw, neither of us expected it, and before you ask, Korra, I was indeed on top." Everyone's jaw dropped, but Lin only looked at Kya whos look of surprise changed to anger at Lin's lie. Kya loved to be topped, and thats usually how things went, but not last night. The waterbender was good at what she did, and she knew it, but Lin would never give her the satisfaction of saying so. 

"Wow, I thought that only happened in my dreams," the Avatar replied, getting a nudge from Asami. 

"Suppers ready!" Pemas voice called over the crowd. 

"Good timing." Lin smirked as she left the crowd. She was well aware of Kya following her, the waterbender's footsteps heavy with anger. Lin took a seat, feeling Kya's hair rub against her arm.

"You are a cruel, cruel woman."

"Thanks, I try."

"If you want a repeat of last night I suggest you fix this."

"I told you not to leave one."

"I can't help it. Have you seen yourself naked?" With that Kya pulled her mouth from Lin's ear, flopping aggressively down next to her. 

Dinner started in a sweet silence Lin managed to avoid and further questions about the bruise, coming up with a bullet wound just in case. But she was well aware of her sisters eyes staring at her from across the table, her pupils filled with questions. She was also well aware of Kya's hand stroking her thigh underneath the table. The waterbender rubbed it on the outside at first, then she went up, and on the inside. Currently, she gripped it, squeezing lightly as Lin tried to manage a conversation with Zhu-Li. 

"So anyway I think if we were..." she trailed off, Kya's touch distracting her.  
"Sorry can you give me a minute? I just need to run to the powder room." Zhu Li nodded and Lin stood up, more abruptly and pronounced than she had wanted, but she dipped her head quietly at the table before dismissing herself. 

As expected, Kya followed her to the bathroom a couple minutes later, using their secret knock to let Lin know it was her. 

"You are intolerable." Lin said when the door was closed.

"That was not what you said last night," Kya smirked, crossing her arms. Lin glared at her, promoting Kya to place her hands on Lin's shoulders, rubbing a thumb over the hickey.  
"You can't possibly think its easy for me to see them standing out there, ogling you, wondering about your serial escapades, assuming its with, dare I say it, men." Kya elaborated, her smirk turning into a frown.

"I never said it was a guy."

"But people expect that, Lin thats just the way things are." Lin frowned.

"I'm sorry, but, I did get you riled up."

"And I got you back, so I'd say we're even."

"Not quite," Lin said, pulling Kya into a kiss. Kya giggled, wrapping her arms around Lin's neck.

"What compelled you to take your armor off? You wear it all the time and tonight you decided would be a good time to go without?" Kya chuckled.

"Its this island, it makes me want to remove layers."

"Its the island? Or someone on it?" Kya suggested, pulling herself to kiss behind Lin's ear.

"The island. You're not the only one I've undressed here for." Kya pulled away, swatting Lin on the chest.

"Really?"

"Sorry, sorry. You are the only one who currently makes me want to undress on this island."

"Better, but you need to work on your flirting."

"You thought my flirting was just fine on Saturday."

"Perfect. Now we better get back to that dinner, or Su is going to suspect something." 

"Ugh. Fine." Lin opened the door, and Korra fell into the bathroom, Su and Asami standing behind her with wide eyes. Korra looked up to Lin from her spot on the floor.

"Oh hey Lin I didn't know anyone was in here." The avatar said weakly. Lin sighed , offering her hand to Korra who took it. 

"Well?" Lin asked them.

"Ummm, just to clarify," Korra started, "I didn't get a whole lot of that conversation, what I did get was hot by the way, but you guys are... um.... banging it out right?" Kya looked to Lin, doing her best to hide her smile.

"Yes, Korra." Lin admitted. 

"Ob let's go!" The avatar cheered, high fiving Asami.

"Lin," Su said, "why didn't you say anything?"

"Because of that," Lin replied, pointing to Korra who danced around a laughing Asami in her moment of glee.

"We were keeping it on the down low," Kya elaborated, "we planned on telling you guys soon, but its sensitive. Lin has a very reknown role in the city, and some people won't see her the same way if this type of thing were too.... come out." Su frowned, looking at Kya and then Lin.

"I understand," she said after a moment. "So I take it this is more than you two 'banging it out?'" Lin felt herself blush, and she turned to Kya who had a similar color to her cheeks. 

"Yeah, its a little more than that." Kya replied, a smile spreading across her lips. She was looking directly at Lin, who smiled in return. 

"Well, I'm happy for you, and Lin, please don't be a stranger. I know we've had our troubles, but you can tell me anything."

"Thank you Su," Lin replied, "do you mind keeping it on the down-low? At least until we tell Tenzin?"

"Of course, anything. But, those two might be harder to convince." Theh looked to Korra, who was still chanting around an exhausted Asami, Lin was glad that at least she had processed the news.

"Beifong's gotta girlfriend!" 

"Ladies and gentlemen, our avatar," she said sarcastically. The three of them laughed, and Lin felt the hairs on her arms raise when Kya gripped her arm, running her hand down it briefly. They returned to the table, after swearing Korra to secrecy, enjoying the rest of the meal in a newfound peace. That didn't stop Kya from leaving soft touches every now and then on Lin's leg.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Kya froze her hands to the headboard, she took the liberty of pulling off her top, leaving her breasts displayed in her white bra, and exposing her underside with only a simple lace thong to cover up. She heard a knock on the door, her excitement bubbling up.

"Come in," she said in the most sultry voice she could muster. The door opened, and instead of Lin's usual heart stopping beauty, a bald head, covered only with a blue arrow stepped in.

"Kya have you- Oh my Razvan!" Tenzin said, covering his eyes.

"Tenzin!" Kya yelled, breaking her icy restraints and covering herself with a blanket. "Knock next time!"

"I did knock! Why did you tell me to come in?!"

"I thought you were someone else?"

"Who?" As if summoned by Vaatu herself, Lin came in through Kya's window.

"Sorry I'm late I got caught up- Tenzin?" Lin looked to Kya eitha panick and the waterbender shrugged, her face scrunched up in a cringe.

"Lin?" He asked in confusion. He looked to Lin, then to Kya, then back to Lin, a horrified look of realization on his face.  
"Oh-oh my..." he said, his voice barely audible.

"You and Lin... you? Kya?" He stammered. Kya bit her lips together, shaking her head up and down. Tenzin placed a hand against the doorframe to stabilize himself and Lin's face went red with embarrassment. 

"What are you doing?" Kya whispered while Tenzin was rebooting in the corner.

"I came in through the window because there were acolytes outside the dorms."

"Its cleaning day," Tenzin said from his spot by the door, "they stay up later to clean the dormitories."

"Tenzin," Kya spoke gently, "this has been great, but can Lin and I have some privacy?." Tenzin nodded, backing out of her room as if he hand seen the ghost of Kyoshi. 

"What happened?" Lin asked.

"I thought he was you!"

"Weren't you listening for the knock?" 

"I was distracted!" Kya protested, nodding toward the headboard which still had ice stuck to it. Lin put her palm to her face with a sigh.

"Well its out now." She groaned. Kya walked up to her, placing a hand under her jaw.

"Hey, maybe this is a good thing," Kya said. "Maybe this means we can take this thing a little further."

"Further than this?" Lin said sarcastically, looking at Kya's outfit, or lack thereof.

"Haha. I did this for you, remember."

"I'm sure under different circumstances I would appreciate it."

"Yes, well what I meant is, maybe its time we make this more than a couple dates, more than the sporadic sex, which I love, but why don't we I don't know.... be together? For real this time." Lin looked at her, and for a moment Kya thought she ruined it.

"Okay." Lin replied after a moment.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I like you Kya. And I want more too. Starting with severing all ties to this island."

"Normally I'd disagree, but I'm so happy I'll do whatever you want right now." Lin raised an eyebrow, and Kya took the opportunity to wink.

"After we get to your place."


End file.
